My Love From Another Star Continuum or Season 2
by safiresea
Summary: This is a continuum or a Season 2 for My Love From Another Star / You Who Came From The Star...picking up where the show left off at Episode 21.
1. MLFAS Episode 22

_**SCENE 12 – Song Yi & Yoon Jae Breakfast Conversation**_

SY sat at the table staring at the food but doesn't seem to have the stomach to eat them. YJ looks at her from across the table.

YJ: still feeling that morning sickness? Where's hyung?

SY: he had an urgent matter to take care of, said he won't be back till later this afternoon.

YJ: you should go to the doctor and check out how far along pregnant you are. And get some more rest ah, it's not healthy for the baby.

SY throws a spoon at his head but missed.

SY: YA! It's not like that ok?

YJ puts down his silverware and stopped eating, looking at SY sarcastically.

YJ: are you really going to start with that innocent act? You guys are married for like a year now….(turn head and whisper under breath) As if I can't hear what you guys are doing at night.

SY: (slaps hands on table) Yoon Jae! You want to get kicked out of this house or what?! ….if you really must know we already discuss about this way back when. It's not like that because his kind….his people…they don't make babies like the way we do, it's not possible for it to happen….they…..never mind! Just finish your food and go to your interview. I'm going to head out to see a doctor anyways, Min Joon will throw a fit if he finds out later that I didn't.

YJ: (perk up with complete interest) REALLY? He told you more about his people. What else did he say?

SY: I'M GOING! If you're so curious ask him yourself and stop pestering me!

YJ: (looks defeated again) it's not like I haven't tried asking him about it, he's so stingy and tight lip about everything. (starts eating half-heartedly again)

SY stepped outside of her house looking a little more perk up and talk to herself…

SY: well…he is with me, Chun Song Yi, a miracle could happen. I can have a little hope right? What should I name her if we have a girl? (shakes head) ayyyyja….I shouldn't get ahead of myself….(let out a small girlish giggle and walked to her car).

From a far, the camera pan closer to JK cold face covered in ragged beard. His eyes bear down a woman getting into her car from a far distance….zooming in, the camera reveal it is SY as she happily speed away and passed JK without a second glance. JK continue staring at the disappearing car…his hand tighten on the handle of a gleaming knife.

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	2. MLFAS Episode 23

_**SCENE 16 – MJ Long Wait And An Unexpected Visitor**_

MJ is pacing the floor looking more and more worried; he's been waiting for his wife for over 2 hours now. It's not like her to be so late. The happiness he felt earlier starts to wan and in its place is a sense of dread. MJ can sense something is not right. He went outside to their yard and stood by their swing set. Clutching the swing he closed his eyes and tried to scan the areas for SY, farther and farther he expanded the search. He thought he could faintly hear her calling his name and tried to zoom in on her location but he was suddenly interrupted by a voice from behind him.

Unknown Alien: Kisohn, it's been a long time.

MJ whirled around, completely in shock…staring in disbelieve at the alien standing beside him….his people came for him at last….not just anyone…but Ahnya….why did they send Ahnya? His world feels like it's spinning out of control…fast and furiously. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear once again. Fear of loosing everything he has worked so hard for….fear of once again loosing Song Yi…fear for their unborn child…and fear of the unknown and the unexpected with the reappearance of his people.

MJ: Ahnya?! (it was all that he could manage to whisper out loud).

[meet our new alien Ahnya (played by Song Hye-Kyo)]

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	3. MLFAS Episode 24

_**Scene 4 – MJ Apology to SY**_

SY, in a wrapped towel, stare blankly at the mirror while the running water gush in the background onto the bathtub. She touched her neck gingerly and grimace at the dark purple-blue bruises. SY turn to the door as she heard a small knock. It opens and MJ walk in hesitantly.

MJ: are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?

SY: yes, it's just some minor bruising…I'll be fine. I'm going to try and stay away from hospital for a while if I can help it *laughs*

MJ: you were on the ground, fainted on the ground when I found you (he rushed over and hug her from behind, his agonized voice muffled in her hair) when I thought how I could have lost you….when I wasn't there to save you (his voice became raspy)….I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm never going to leave your side again.

SY smiled into the mirror and rub his arms that still cling tightly around her

SY: so you're saying I can't get rid of you even for a moment? (laughs at his silliness) you're not wetting my hair with your tears are you? I was planning on bathing…but not like this.

MJ laughs and disengage his arms around her and wiped his face. Both his hands came up to her bare shoulders and rubbed up and down her upper arms while looking at her in the mirror. He lean in and place a soft kiss on her bare back, then another…and another. SY abruptly turn around, tangle her hands in his hair, and drag his lips to hers. She kiss him passionately, deeply and without any reserve.  
[SY narrates in background: "in that moment when I thought I would lose this person forever, when my life was about to be over...I never felt a fear so deep...never felt a sorrow so vast, it seems as if even forever is not enough"]  
MJ broke their kiss and trail his lips down her neck to her dark bruises. He burrows his face in her neck and hair kissing her shoulders and continues trailing lower. [camera pan down to the floor...a second later SY towel was thrown down onto the floor, all the while SY end her narration].

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	4. MLFAS Episode 25

**Scene 14 – Ahnya Check In On Her Assignment**

Its pass 2am in the morning, Ahnya is the only one sitting on a bench in a closed park. She looks out into the night sky and sigh heavily. Her fingers came up to her right temple and presses her skin like an imaginary "button" as she closes her eyes briefly. When she opened her eyes a smoky hologram of a man's back in a library room is in front of her.

Ahnya: you called me?

Unknown Male Alien: why did you not give him a deadline that we have discussed?

Ahnya: I hardly think one month is sufficient to let Kisohn wrap things up here. And as you can see how reluctant he is…

Unknown Male Alien: I know you have a soft spot for him because he's your life partner but don't forget your duty first and foremost. I don't want to see another "Kisohn" case happening to you. Our people are confused enough as it is.

Ahnya: I understand this and you don't have to worry about me, you know me well enough. I just don't think that giving him a deadline is a good idea. I know what I'm doing. Besides, it doesn't matter much to us, the time here and our time back home is a stretch different, even if it takes a year or two here, back home time would have hardly moved.

Unknown Male Alien: I still don't want to wait needlessly. I will say this again, wrap things up and bring him home as soon as possible. We have our own pressing matters to attend to…and we need him.

Ahnya: Yes, I know. I will do my best.

Unknown Male Alien: and another thing…about her pregnancy…find a way to get rid of it.

Ahnya: (look genuinely shock) I can't believe you just said that. We are not that type of people to do such a thing. Our people are peaceful intellect, have we not been studying all these different colonies around the universe for hundreds of years for no reason? Did we not learn anything? Why are you even asking me to revert to such barbaric tactics? You know I can't do that, I won't.

Unknown Male Alien: (with a much softer tone of voice) I know this. But there is a lot of pressure on me, no one here knows about her pregnancy yet. I'm trying to keep it underwrap. I don't know what will happen when the news gets out…and I also don't know what's the effect will be since it will be the first cross-species baby that anyone know of. We are baring quite a bit of weight in responsibilities right now as it is…I just can't imagine more than this…

Ahnya: then don't! don't jump ahead of yourself. Like you said, this pregnancy is nothing short of an anomaly so perhaps then, without us interfering, it won't even survive to be born.

Unknown Male Alien: Regardless, I need you to keep close watch…and if necessary…

Ahnya looked frustratedly away from his hologram back…he never once turned around to look at her.

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	5. MLFAS Episode 26

**Scene 2 – MJ Went Looking For SY**

DMJ looked down at the black velvet box in his hands, breathe deeply and knock on BJ apartment. No one answered. He knock louder this time. He heard feet shuffling and farther in the background he could hear SY.

SY: (practically yelling at BJ) tell him I'm not here! (to MJ) and yes! I know you can hear me…and I don't care! Go back to YOUR home! (yelling at BJ again) go tell him I'm not here, GO!

MJ: (shook his head slightly and disappear and reappear inside the house almost colliding into BJ, he steady her and she grabbed his arm, looking at him in desperation) you ok? I'm sorry I barge in like that I just couldn't wait any more.

BJ: that makes the two of us! (still clinging on to his sleeve) Please, please, please take her home…I'll do anything just take her home! Song Yi is a bad girl before but now that she's angry at you AND pregnant…(shook head dramatically)…I can't, I just can't.

MJ: (smile down at her and nod his head) where is she? (BJ turns her head in the bedroom direction with dreadful eyes)

He walked into the room, seeing her spread out on the floor, her back to him as she's laying with one knee bent and the other leg crossed over it. Looks like she's on the third helping of chicken thighs.

MJ: Wae Song Yi, what are you doing? (she stopped eating and threw the chicken back down onto the plate but didn't look in his direction)

SY: didn't I say I was not here? that wicked girl when I get my hands on her….

MJ: (walk over to SY, sat down at her level but she still refuse to look at him) let's talk.

SY: (she turned around and look at him her eyes turning red) what do you want to talk about that we haven't already talked about? That you want to allow another woman to live at our house? Oh wait, wait…sorry, not OUR house…YOUR house. (she turned away from him again)

MJ: (looks hurt) Song Yi, I'm sorry if what I said hurt you…you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just, the last few days have put a lot of stress on me. Please accept my apology and come home.

SY eyes travel back to his face still looking angry and doubtful. She sat up to be on level with him. Then she spotted the rectangular, black box in his hands. She rolled her eyes and made a *tshhh* sound.

SY: Men are so typical…what is that? A necklace? A bracelet? You think you can just buy my anger away with jewelry? Well, you can forget it! (she pulls herself up to walk away but MJ pulled her back down)

MJ: (he place the box in her hand) open it before you say anything and let me do the talking for once.

SY opens the box, her face going from bored disinterest to a bit of shock and she kept staring at it unsure how to react then look back at him with a questioning look in her eyes. The camera pans in to the content of the box: there lay two tags, one white silver in a shape of a bone with the engraved word "Fate"…and the other is a pink fishbone tag with the engraving "Destiny".

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	6. MLFAS Episode 27

**Scene 12 – MJ Seek Out Ahnya for Advice**

MJ is standing on the balcony overlooking the garden deep in thoughts. His wife is visiting her mother now but he couldn't help feeling worried for not being by her side. What if something strange happen when he's not there? Even though he mentioned to SY's mother to call him if anything seems off with SY, he still feel uneasy. He thought about it some more then close his eyes, calling Ahnya. He opened his eyes and she's standing next to him.

Ahnya: why are you so troubled?

MJ: something is going on with SY. I cannot completely figure it out and I'm a little worried.

Ahnya: is it her pregnancy? (he nods his head) I figure as much. You can't honestly tell me you haven't for once thought that this is no ordinary pregnancy. That child….that child is a result of two different species coming together to create this genetic anomaly. (she turned and looked directly at him) to be honest I don't believe it can survive this. The universe is a strange and vast thing, tangible yet intangible. After the thousands of years we've studied it, there's still so many things we don't understand. (she look away again) As of right now no one can truly estimate the outcome of this pregnancy…if I were you I should be ready for any number of things that may happen, given the circumstances.

MJ: (silent for a while) I guess you may be right on that. But when I'm with Song Yi, I never felt like I don't belong, that I'm from a different planet. It felt right, and it felt like home…and because of that the consequences of our differences did not register in my mind. So I never really question the normalcy of our family or our baby. (he sigh and look at her) But some events had occurred lately that I can't ignore any longer. Song Yi's been teleporting in her sleep doing strange things. I don't know if that would affect her or the baby but I'm worried. I don't understand how she's able to teleport and what other things she's capable of but she's not even aware or realizing what she's doing which makes it even more worrisome.

Ahnya: (smiled at him slightly) I believe that sounds like the mischievous doing of your baby. Maybe I worry too much. It sounds like this baby is stronger than we thought (she look up expressively at the night sky, knowing she's being watched).

MJ: I hope you're right. I will keep a closer eye on her and the baby just in case.

Ahnya: yes…I will be too.

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	7. MLFAS Episode 28

**Scene 16 – The Other Woman's Love**

MJ stare at the black box sitting ominously on his desk. He didn't have the heart to get rid of it so now there's only one option left to do. His fingers inch closer to it then he took his hand back. What is he thinking? He shouldn't open it…it could unleash all kinds of havoc. But the box had been appearing in his dream more and more frequently…almost as if calling out to him. He sat down on the chair, slowly his hand came back to the key protruding from the lock. He closed his eyes and his fingers held the key and slowly unlock it. The lid pop open and inside is a bundle of letters, there must be at least over 30 letters here. His fingers trace over the letters and open the bow tie. Opening the first letter, MJ nearly wept with joy seeing her hand-writing…only then did he realize how much he had missed her. He lovingly trace her beautiful handwriting that is so like her before reading the letter.

_My dearest heart,_

_I wrote this now as a memory from when I first met you. Before you came into my life, I never thought much about writing letters. But now you say you're leaving soon, away from me, and probably forever. How could I possibly let you go without a trace of me? So I've been back-tracking my thoughts in these letters, to let you know everything that lays in my heart…something to take with you wherever it is you called home. How I wish fervently that I can be your home but this world we live it, is too cruel a world for us. If one of us could leave this place then I'm happy that it is you…that you could have a chance at happiness. Don't worry about me, I will live for you, I will live for us…and I will continue writing until the day you have to leave me behind and beyond all the years even afterward…even without you in it. I don't regret anything and I will live on like I had promised you…to treasure every moment we shared together and every memory we have created._

_Do you remember that fateful day you saved my life? I could never forget that day. When your hand touched mine and your lips called out my name I felt my whole world tilting though I don't understand why. Even as my husband is standing next to me, holding me tight, I can't help but look at you walking away…wanting to feel your hands on me once again. And when you collapse, my heart collapse with you….this wretched pain I feel for a stranger was more real than anything I have ever experienced in my entire life. My life…this life, which has been quite a fairy-tale, felt like a dream all of a sudden…a dream I now want to wake up from…was I such a foolish girl even from the very beginning?_

MJ dropped the letter to the floor and cover his face as he silently, angrily sobs into his hands.

**_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	8. MLFAS Episode 29

**Scene 11 – SY Took MJ To Get Her First Ultrasound**

MJ fidget in his seat as the sonographer start pulling up his wife's shirt to expose her belly, then pulled down her pants a little bit. MJ immediately rush over.

MJ: I don't really think that's necessary…I can help, what do you need to do? I can do it. (why of all the female sonographers out there did his wife have to pick a man to go to? Why suddenly listen to her mother? MJ don't care if he was the same man who did the ultrasound of SY's mother and is a family friend, he's still just a man)

Sono: (sigh with frustration) for the last time can you stop getting in my way?

SY: Min Joon-ah come here and sit next to me. (He walked over and sat down in the seat next to her still looking fidgety and uncomfortable)

The sonographer continues spreading the gel on her belly and started scanning. He pulled the screen over closer to SY.

Sono: did your mother like the movie I sent her? (SY smile and nod her head) good…and I still don't understand why you did this so late…you should have come to me months ago (he glare over at MJ, sitting there looking guilty) here she is…that there is her foot, there's her heartbeat…I'm going to scan her head now. Hmmm…seems big for a baby girl at this stage, but nothing to worry about as of yet.

SY: (look hard at the screen tilting her head around) why does it look like a blob to me?

MJ: (patiently point out to her) see, this here is her head, she's curling up, there's her hand, down to her legs, she's hiding her feet now.

SY: (suddenly her eyes light up and she scream out excitedly) I see it now! I see her now Min Joon! (MJ smile at her excitement)

MJ: she's saying hi to you, there's her hand waiving.

SY: she can do that? (look at MJ, he nods his head) she can wave already? (looks at sonographer, he shook his head sternly) oh it doesn't matter, I can see her! Min Joon-ah (she yank on his sleeve) our daughter, she's so beautiful (SY touch the screen laughing and crying at the same time.) look at her cute little nose, she have your nose!

MJ: (concern in his voice) are you ok sweetheart?

SY: how could I not be? I'm so happy right now (another tear roll down her eye and she laughs still clutching MJ's sleeve)

That night MJ is holding SY in bed, deep in thoughts. SY is drifting off to sleep, the black and white ultrasound picture of their daughter still in her hand…his voice nudge her up.

MJ: Song Yi-ah…

SY: hmmm?

MJ: I'm very sorry for keeping you from seeing our child for so long. I was wrong for wanting to keep you all to myself…you can do it again at another time if you like….(brief pause) but can we switch to a woman's sonographer instead?

SY: (still half way asleep) Min Joon-ah…

MJ: wae?

SY: don't ever apologize to me again. You've done it too often lately. You know how much I love you, don't you?….I'd forgive you anything…(drifting off to sleep)…so don't say it agai…..

MJ: Song Yi? (no answer) are you still up? (no answer, he sat up in bed and look at her sleeping face, kissed her lips softly and smiled…then decide this is as good a time as it may be to have a private chat with his daughter. He pressed his cheeks to her belly). Jin Sunhee…..it's….daddy (he whispered a little hesitantly saying it at first, still trying to get used to saying "daddy" out loud). Some things are going through my mind right now and I can't help shake this foreboding feeling. I know you're smart and you can understand me….can you promise me no matter what happen you always take care of your mommy for me?…especially when daddy is not around. I know now that you were the one that saved her from Jae Kyung before, you are so brave (looking sad) Although your mom thinks she could forgive me anything, there may come a day when she won't recall what she said just now so you're going to have to step in and take care of her for me ok? (He pat her belly softly)….good, that's my girl….And another thing, you shouldn't use your mother's body for what you want, she will be very tired. If you like something just let daddy know and I will get it for you. (MJ chuckle softly) yes, you can have more ice-cream but latter when your mom wakes up. Oh, and another thing, this is a secret between us only, don't let your mother in on your thoughts, she might not be able to handle it or understand it…(MJ sigh) for now not Ahnya either until Daddy figure out her real motives. (He gave the belly a kiss) Ok…now go to sleep….I love you too.

******_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	9. MLFAS SPECIAL EDITION WEDDINGHONEYMOON

**–THE DAY OF THE WEDDING–**

Song Yi is sitting in a chair as the hairstylist is making her hairdo. Semi and Bokja sitting next to SY staring at each other then at SY.

SY: what is it?

BJ: (look at the stylist) can you give us a moment please?

Stylist: sure.

SM: (look at the stylist as she walked out and closed the door, SM quickly turn over to SY) so have you thought about what we discuss?

SY: you mean the non-sense that you guys bombarded me for days? No, not really. (BJ rolled her eyes)

BJ: see what I told you? (to SM) she's completely enclosed hopelessly in her delusional mind.

SM: (ignoring BJ sarcastic comment) but you have to have thought about it…is he even capable of it? Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? What if he…what if you guys can't do anything for the rest of your life? And no kids…shouldn't you be worried?

SY: You guys stop worrying too much, everything will work out fine…if I can be next to him for all my life then I'm happy…anything else doesn't matter.

BJ and SM look at each other again in disbelieve.

BJ: you say that now, but it will matter in the long run. Regardless of what you said, we prepared you some honeymoon attires.

SM: yes…you need to seize this moment and…(hesitantly look to BJ to complete her thoughts)

BJ: seduce him on your wedding night! If it doesn't happen that night then most likely it won't happen at all.

SY: I think when he's ready…he'll…

BJ: no, you need to make sure as soon as possible….or would you rather sit around waiting, not knowing if he could or couldn't for days, weeks, months, or years on end? You don't have to do much…I've seen it on this drama where the heroine just dress up sexy on her wedding night and the man just charges towards her…(all three look off into the distant…thinking about what the man might be doing to the heroine).

SY: (shakes her head to clear her mind) I'll think about it…it's getting late, call the stylist back in.

–Walking Down The Aisle–

SY clutches tightly onto her father's hand as they are about to walk down the aisle. He looks proudly at her and patted her hand.

SY Appa: my little girl looking breathtakingly beautiful today (his eyes became red and teary)

SY: don't cry appa, we're about to walk in (she smiled down at him lovingly)

Everyone turn and stare at SY and her father as they walk in to the wedding song playing in the background…approaching MJ. Every step she took closer to him, MJ find it harder and harder to breathe….she looks like a beautiful angel, glowing so brightly in his eyes that he couldn't help tearing up. It feels like his whole life is leading towards this very moment. His soon-to-be-wife winked at him and he break out in a smile wiping off a drop of tear. She kept eye contact with MJ and smile until she reaches him. He bow down to her father and took her hand in his.

Throughout the service MJ only look at SY as SY only look at MJ, the utter joy and happiness exchange through those glances made the spectators below teary eyed, some crying.

Priest: ….these two has their own vows for each other…you may proceed to your vows now (nod his head at MJ)…

MJ: Song Yi, my one and only love, I'm holding your hands today (he grip her hands tighter) in front of all this witnesses…I promise you that I will be the best husband that I could possibly can be. Although I can't promise you that I'll always be there for you, because there are things I don't have control over, but know that wherever I am…no matter how far we are apart…I will always find my way back to you…you're my home…you're my heart…a person can't live without a home and a heart for very long…not even this alien (he laughs, the crowds laughs with him and cry with SY). I hope you're ready to become my wife because I'm greedy and selfish when it comes to you…I can't say till death do us part…even in death I will never let you go (he lean in and kisses away the tears trailing down her face). Honor me by becoming my wife…forever.

SY: …forever (she repeats after him her voice breaking as she wipe away the torrent of tears running down her face) I told myself not to cry but look at me right now I'm such a mess…(MJ smiled softly and shook his head at her. She inhaled her sniffle trying to compose herself) ….funny you should mention forever…what does that word means? I used to not have any concept or worry or care about such a simple word…such a childish word. But since I've meet you, known you, fell in love with you…all I could think about is that word "forever"…dissect it, analyze it, dream it, wonder about it, wish for it. In such a short time you have become my world and my universe…I can't ever imagine my life without you in it. In this life, there's no one before you…and there will never be anyone after you. Should there comes a day when you leave my side, it doesn't matter for whatever reason, I will wait for your return until the day you come back no matter how long it takes…if I wasted this whole lifetime, then I will continue waiting for you in the next and the next until you come for me. This is the promise I'll make to you as your wife…for all time.

**[THIS CHAPTER IS PASSWORD PROTECTED ON THE WEBSITE (for byeontae reasons, lol), YOU MUST PERSONALLY REQUEST ACCESS THROUGH FEEDBACK FORM AND PRE-SCREEN BEFORE YOU CAN ACCESS IT. THIS IS ONLY AN EXCERPT, FOR FULL EPISODE PLEASE GO TO .COM]**


	10. MLFAS Episode 30

**Scene 9: The Confrontation of HK's Kiss**

HK sat on the bed staring down at the unconscious Ahnya. What have they just done? His finger came up to touch his lips as his eyes gloss over again thinking about the kiss…the kiss that had him…he slap himself across the face. Wake up. He needs to wake up!

HK look down at Ahnya again, trying not to glance at her rose petal lips. What should he do now? She said no doctors no matter what, had teleported them home to her room saying something about getting something for her ailment but had since passed out on him without saying what or where it is. He had no idea what to do. She's looking so deathly pale, he's starting to feel extremely uneasy. HK touch her forehead, her skin is on fire. She needs to cool down. He needs ice. He stood up and pace some more, how is he to get ice at this hour without waking everyone up? He looked over at Ahnya a bit longer and made his decision. Quickly he step outside, look around, and tried to quietly walk downstairs. He walk around the kitchen looking for some items he needed…finding a bowl and towels in the dark is much harder than he had hoped.

YJ yawned and walk sleepily towards the kitchen for some water, then saw a man's shadow lurking around the kitchen counters. How dare an intruder choose this house to rob?! He's not even going to bother MJ, he's going to deal with this bastard himself. YJ grabbed an umbrella nearby and walked quietly towards the intruder. Then he attacked, whacking him in the shoulders and back.

HK: Oww, ow, what the! Who is it? Stop it it's me! It's me Hwi Kyung!

YJ: (stopped his attack and turned on the light) what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?! (Feet can be heard running towards them. MJ and SY's faces appeared along with Fate, barking in excitement)

MJ: what's going on here?

SY: what are you doing here Hwi Kyung? How did you even get in? (All three of them looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer. HK put the towel he found on the counter twisting his head with perplexity. Fate kept barking which irritated everyone more)

SY: Fate! Stop, go back to your bed…now! Go! (whines but hesitantly left)

HK: you see…(he stare at their faces) it's like this…(he inhaled a deep breath) I needed some things in the kitchen, like a towel and bowl, and I think I need ice, lots of ice…I had to come down to get it because I don't know what else to do, she said no hospital and I…

YJ: who's she?

HK: Ahnya.

MJ: what? What's wrong with her? (He looked upstairs and disappears. HK tried to raise an arm out to stop MJ but failed, now could only put his hand over his face in frustration an embarrassment. When he took his hand down and looked up YJ face is inches from his)

YJ: why are you mentioning Ahnya? Were you guys together? What happen to her? What did you do to her?

SY: (pulled YJ back and glancing pointedly at HK) YJ go back to bed.

YJ: the hell I am.

MJ: (appeared in front of them again and stare surprisingly and directly at HK) why did you kiss her?

HK: (making indignant and sputtering sounds) how did you even know I did such a thing…

YJ: YOU WHAT?

HK: I never said I did such a thing!

SY: Hwi Kyung?

MJ: you don't have to say anything…this is what happened when I first kiss SY so I know the symptom well. Again, why did you kiss her? (both MJ and YJ started advancing towards HK as he stagger backward).

SY: (feeling bad for HK and responsible for this mess she took a step in between HK and the other two men) it's not his fault…it's mine. (Now she gained the death stare from both men)

MJ: what did you do now, wife?

******_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	11. MLFAS Episode 31

**Scene 7 – SY Meet An Unexpected Friend**

SY push herself slowly on the swing and rub her belly unconsciously. She look around at all the kids and parents running and laughing. She started to feel much better. These days the playground is her favorite place to hang out, to lift her spirit up when she's feeling down…like right now. Lately MJ's been more and more absentminded and preoccupied though she still doesn't know what about. He just seems more and more withdrawn but she couldn't figure exactly the reason why. Is it because of the impending birth? Was he not ready to be a father? She's not sure but every time she tried to approach the issue he change subject or give her curt answer which worries her even more. They've always have an open, straight forward relationship but why does she feels now that he had something to hide from her?

SY is lost in her own thoughts until a red rose appeared under her nose…it smelled good.

Child: for you.

SY: (stare down at a beautiful round face of a little girl about 6 years old) for me? Really? (she took it from the little girl's fingers) thank you! Where did you get such beautiful rose?

Child: at my house…my mom plants them along with white lilies and amongst other plants, she adore flowers.

SY: ohhh….well I just started gardening too but I'm afraid I don't have much of a green thumb.

Child: (shrug) everything takes time.

SY: (couldn't hide her surprise) you speak very well for your age, how old are you? And where are your parents? (The girl went to the swing next to her and sat down and started swinging herself)

Child: they are together right now celebrating my dad's Birthday…my house is close by here so I come here all the time.

SY: mine too but how come I've never seen you before? But, shouldn't you be with them? I'm sure your dad would want you to celebrate with him…

Child: (the little girl lean in closer to SY, her dark eyes looking too mischievously mature for her age, and with a hand cupping the side of her mouth, she whisper to SY) I think they prefer to be alone right now. (Then she giggled and swing higher and higher)

SY: (laughs along with her) still…you are young you shouldn't be here without them. Your parents will be very worried if they knew you're here all by yourself.

Child: oh don't worry, I can take care of myself….but what about you? Why are you here alone? Where's the daddy?

SY: daddy? (The girl point to her belly) ohhh, yes…well….he's busy….and….(SY look sadly thoughtful again)….it's adult stuff, you won't be interested in it. (The girl assessed her words)

Child: you look sad. You know what my mommy told me when I'm sad? She said, whenever you feel sad about something, you should think of something happy and go celebrate it. That way you won't be so sad anymore.

SY: your mom sounds like a very wise lady. (The little girl nods her head in agreement. She jump off the swing and came towards SY, her little hands reaching out towards SY's belly)

Child: may I? (SY smiled and nods her head. She rub the belly with her soft little hands then started laughing and giggling)

SY: what's so funny? (SY gave her a puzzled smile. The girl shook her head trying to calm her laughter)

Child: it's nothing, don't worry about it…why don't you go find daddy and celebrate something with him instead of moping here?

SY: well, it's not my birthday, and he doesn't have a birthday…and

Child: he doesn't have a birthday? How come?

SY: (pats her head) it's a long complicated story, it's just…where he came from they don't have birthdays.

Child: well that's good then! Why don't you pick this day to be his birthday and celebrate it with him. I bet he will be very surprised and happy.

SY: (looking at her incredulously) you know for a young girl you're very smart. That's a great idea, I'm gonna do that. (The girl nod approvingly)

Child: you should get him a nice gift too, my mom is always really happy when she get gifts from my dad.

SY: (breathes in deeply) it's hard getting him something, he doesn't seem to need anything…

Child: well, what does he like?

SY: (thought for a bit) eeehhhmmm…he loves cooking, he collects books (made a face to the girl) really boring ones though (laughs) hmm…he can sing like an angel (she closes her eyes) I missed him signing to me.

Child: a piano! You should get him a piano.

SY: (ruffles the little girl's hair) how did you come up with something like that? I didn't say he could play I say he's a good singer.

Child: my dad's a good singer too and he can play pretty good…but not as good as my mom. I bet the baby's daddy could play the piano too.

SY: wow…you come from a very musical family huh? I don't know…that's a pretty big gift to buy…(the girl continue talking as if she hadn't heard SY's comment)

Child: my mom like going to the store called In Chen Music Box…that's where she goes for all her music stuff. There should be a good piano for you there. (Her head perks up) I think they're calling for me, I should get back home. (SY look around but didn't see or hear anything).

SY: (looks back at the girl) I don't hear anything…(her thoughts got distracted as the little girl looks tenderly at her, take her little fingers and brush some strands of hair off SY's face)

Child: you're even more beautiful up close. When I grow up I want to be just as beautiful as you. (SY don't know why, probably from the hormones of pregnancy, but she suddenly felt emotional as tears gather at the edge of her eyes)

SY: (shaking her head, her hands came out and cup the girl's face) no darling, you're going to be much more beautiful than me. When I have my little girl, I hope she can be as smart and pretty as you. (the girl stood up and walk backward away from SY, waving at her)

Child: it was nice meeting you (she turn around and started running)

SY: well, wait! What's your name? Am I going to see you here again? (The girl turns around and smiled as the morning sun shine behind her, making her look even more angelic)

Child: (she screams through the distance) I'm Sunny! My mom called me Sunny because she said I have a smile that radiates as brightly as the Sun!

SY continue looking off in the direction that the girl eventually disappear from. Sunny. Sunny. The name rolls in her head. Yes, Sunny suits her well…her smile was indeed as brilliant as the sun itself. She looks down at the rose still in her hand. For the first time SY felt at ease and relieved though not really even knowing why.

******_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


	12. MLFAS Episode 32

**Scene 8: MJ Reach Out To Lawyer Jang For Comfort**

MJ knock on lawyer Jang's door. Jang open up.

LJ: what happen? Why do you look so haggard?

MJ: Can we talk?

LJ: (look back inside and scream out loud) honey! I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit! (He step out and close the door) let's go.

MJ and LJ sat silently in a private room drinking their tea.

LJ: (sip his tea thoughtfully then look at it) maybe I should get something stronger than tea. (He set it down on the table) let me get this straight…those three years you were gone you weren't back home? You were actually living on another earth? An alternate earth? (MJ nod his head) and this earth had Song Yi and everyone else in it?…except Song Yi is now married to Hwi Kyung? (MJ nod his head again. LJ put his hands over his forehead looking stunt). Yeah, I should have order something stronger than tea. Why did you wait so long to tell me this?

MJ: I didn't tell anyone this…it's…too confusing, even for me to comprehend. I still don't understand fully the situation but from some explanation by Ahnya, it seems to make sense that this other world exist because it's nature's way of correcting itself as I had inadvertently cause a shift in everyone's fate here.

LJ: I see. So did you look me up? Did we become friends again? Did I help you in those three years you were there? (MJ look away and became silent) Do Min Joon-shi…(MJ continue averting his gaze)….ohhh, I see (LJ look down sadly). I guess you really did save me (he grab MJ hand) I've always been thankful to you but it never hit me so hard until now how precious my life is…how much I owe every moment of this life to you. My marriage, my kids, my grandkids…(he held MJ's hand to his face and sob).

MJ: it's ok, you more than make up for it by remaining at my side all these years. Those three years…it was really tough on me that you weren't around. If there's anything I did right in this world, it's saving your life. I would do it again in a heartbeat. (LJ wipes his tears quickly away and pat MJ's hand lovingly)

LJ: forget about me…let's get back to the problem here. How did you deal with Song Yi in that world all this time?

MJ: (drank his tea and stare blankly at his cup) I fell in love with her. (He swallow a lump of emotion) this is the first time I voice this out loud…I never let myself think it and I never let myself voice it to me or to her. But deep down I know that it's there (he look up at the ceiling fighting back the floodgate of tears) I don't want it to be like that…I love Song Yi…I love my wife Song Yi and I felt I have betrayed her in the worst way. (He cover his face with shame, then his hands wipe his eyes and nose as he continue to talk). They are different…too different sometimes, but my heart can't seem to see that difference…all it can see is that it's her….it's her, the feelings are the same no matter which one I'm with or how different they are.

LJ: (put a hand over MJ's shoulder and pat him slowly) it sounds like a really tough place to be…but…Do Min Joon-shi, you have chosen this Song Yi right? You have married her, she's your wife, she's carrying your baby now.

MJ: you don't think I know that? I choose this Song Yi because I love her more than anything, I wouldn't be able to live without her…even if I'm with the other Song Yi, that's why I tried my best to leave and came back here…but…

LJ: (he waited) but what?

MJ: I made a promise…I made myself forget everything about those three years as if it never happen and on that one rare occasion that I was transported back to the other world I tried my best to come back here immediately, it took me a few hours but I did it…I did it without hesitation to look for the other Song Yi. But…why? Why now? Why recently my dreams have been haunting me ruthlessly? Even if I want to forget I can't anymore. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm going mad with hallucination, I look at my wife and then SHE would appear in place of my wife instead. I don't understand why now of all time is this happening to me? Why now when I should be celebrating and be joyful waiting on the birth of our daughter?

LJ: well, there must be a reason why this started…

MJ: I thought that too and kept thinking and thinking on why this is but so far I'm not getting anywhere. I'm trying to read all the letters she wrote me to see if there might be some clues in there…so far nothing.

LJ: Well, when did this happen?

MJ: About 6-7 months ago, around the time when Song Yi became pregnant. It was minimal at first then it gradually intensified and became more and more frequent.

They both look down thoughtful for a moment, then looked at each other as if a light bulb just turned on.

MJ & LJ: (said at the same time) The pregnancy!

LJ: if this other world existed because you have disrupted this place then it's not entirely impossible that a pregnancy, as special as the mingling of two species…the child, in this world…with your blood…might connect somehow to the other world. This special child…might be the key player in this whole situation….have you tried discussing this with Song Yi?

MJ: (look at LJ with shock and horror) do you not know my wife? She would tear the whole house down…the whole city! before calmly talking to me about another woman…especially another woman…

LJ: (nod his head in agreement) …especially if that other woman is the spitting image of herself.

MJ: I don't want to risk losing her and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize her wellbeing…physically and emotionally, she's pregnant after all so this is not the right time. Until I solve this problem I don't think it's a good idea to let her know just yet. It will be even better if it's after she gave birth and I know that everything is fine for both mother and daughter. Then we can deal with this as a family.

LJ: I understand but you also can't continue like this either, you might lose her anyways if she finds out…and your sanity as well if you keep on seeing the other Song Yi.

MJ: let's hope she didn't find out before I can solve it (pat his friend on the back) don't worry, you have helped me a lot. I'm going to seek out Ahnya and see if we can come closer to an explanation and perhaps a solution to all this. (MJ stood up to leave)

LJ: wait! If you end up having to choose between one of the two Song Yi who would you choose? Who do you love more?

MJ: (stop at the door but didn't turn around) I would always choose my wife, she will always be my one and only Song Yi….but as for who I love more…I don't have the answer to that question (he walked out as LJ look down at his tea with a terribly perplex expression, this can't be good).

******_[This is an excerpt only...for full episode please go to mlfas-dot-wordpress-dot-com]_**


End file.
